Grey's Anatomy Meets the WWE
by Tiona
Summary: Meredith Grey is the biggest WWE fan in Seattlge Grace Medical Center. See what happens when the WWE goes to Seattle! GreyBatista
1. Chapter 1

"Mer. Mer! We have got to go… our shift starts in like twenty minutes." Izzie took her best friend by the hand and drug her out of the living room.

"Izz, wait! I at least wanna see what happens to that …walking herpe!" Meredith broke free and ran back to the couch. "She was being a super slut today, so something good's gotta happen!"

Isabel walked back to watch her friend watch TV. "Meredith, that is not healthy! You don't know those damn people! Plus, It's fake."

Meredith Grey turned off the television, and gave her friend, co-worker and roommate the evil eye. "First off all, when you watch wrestling every week, twice a week, you feel like you know them; and secondly, it is not…not fake!"

The girl's sped to Seattle Grace Medical where they were scheduled to start their night shift's about five minutes before.

"And where the hell were you?" Bailey unconsciously rubbed her swelling belly, "Wait, don't tell me, wrestling?" Meredith nodded her head. "That's pathetic, Grey." Though she tried to fight it, 'the Nazi' smiled before turning to waddle down the hall.

"You got off easy!" Christina Yang fell in step with the two other aspiring surgeon as they went to pick up interesting charts. "I wish I had connections like that…"

Both the other girls rolled their eyes and asked simultaneously, "Connections like what?"

"Christina, you're the only one with a slightly functional relationship aroud here…." Meredith observed.

"Well," Christina started off, "Izzie was a freakin' model, people don't punish models. Then, Little Miss Grey has the whole…my mom was great, feel bad for me my life sucks edge, oh…not to mention Dr. McDream- Hello Dr. Shepherd!" The three interns stopped dead in their tracks as the crossed Dr. Derrick Shepherd.

"Evening ladies. Meredith, can I speak with you?"

Cautiously, Meredith walked off with the doctor. That had been the first time they had spoken outside of the elevator in eons and both tried to approach the situation in a mature adult manner.

"So Mer, what's…going on?"

Young Dr. Grey shrugged, "Nothing much Derrick, how's life with the wife?"

"Low blow, Mer, real low." He laughed a little as he looked over at her. He reached and pushed back the cascade of hair that falls characteristically in her fair face. "I miss you… can you come over on Friday?"

Under normal circumstances, Meredith would have thought of some stingingly funny and unbelievingly seductive way to say 'no way in hell' but hearing 'Friday' triggered something. "This Friday, like the 23rd?"

Derrick nodded.

"No…" Meredith smiled, "I have plans?"

"What plans could you possibly have, I know you don't have time to date, I see your schedule…"

The smile on Meredith Grey's face widened, "Well then you know I have this Friday off… 3 hour wrestling special…they're in town you know?" Confidently, Meredith strode off and rejoined her group.

Yang and Izzie stood with their mouths open. Eventually, Izzie made words come out, "Did you just blow off a possible Dr. McDreamy booty call for the WWF?"

"Yes, and Izzie dear, it's the WWE."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own no one. Sadness.**

The night was fairly uneventful for the largest medical center in the Seattle area. The interns had handled their patients' last check and had gathered in the locker room to head to Joe's. Doctor Addison Shepherd walked past them while on the way to her husband's lower level office.

She situated in the frame of his door and watched him read over a few papers before making her presence known. "So I was figuring we could go to Joe's tonight. It could be something different…"

Derrick hardly looked up from his work to answer her. "Addison, you know why we can't do that…"

Much like a scolded child, the brilliant surgeon turned on her heels, before coming to a realization. "You know, I don't think it's fair that I, your wife, have to tip-toe around your girlfriend." Without giving her husband a chance to retort, Addison swung her red hair over her shoulder and left the room.

"One more, Joe!" George O'Malley gladly gulped down the beer the owner/bartender placed in front of him.

"Hard night O'Malley?"

"You have no idea…" George went on to explain the two emergency surgeries he had sat in on, and Joe figured it merited another drink.

"What about you girls? Was all well?" Joe asked the question cautiously; afraid of the possible medical terminology he could get as a response.

"Nope!" Meredith gave a satisfied smile, "It was a wonderful night. My wrestlers did well, and…."

"Lemme guess, you either told off your boss or an ex-boyfriend?" Joe had to play a parody on the first conversation he and Meredith had ever had.

"Hmm…Both!"

At that very same second, none other than Derrick and Addison Shepherd walked in the door.

"Over here, Addison." Derrick picked a booth for he and his wife to share near the door. They sat there contently as Mrs. Shepherd looked over the menu with disdain.

Over at the bar, Alex was the first to comment, "Isn't this awkward…"

Christina gave him an evil stare, "Shut up and study…"

Meredith, who was the last to become aware of the situation, smiled over her shoulder at the couple before gathering her things. "It's Thursday morning and I can't let them ruin my day…It's not even dawn yet."

With all the dignity and class in the world, she strode past the table and out the front door before getting in her car and driving home.

**The Next Morning**

"Good morning!" Meredith danced through the living room of her house.

George rolled off the couch and looked irritably at Meredith, "What's so good about it?"

"Well, Mr. Negativity, there's only thirty-six hours to Friday night Smackdown right here in Seattle, Washington!"

Izzie, who was more of a morning person that George, but less of a morning person than Meredith, drifted into the common room and plopped on the couch. Hesitantly, she joined the conversation, "You aren't going to the show though are you?"

"No," Mer sighed, "But I'm watching it all, interruption free, from right here in this very living room!" As Grey finished her sentence, she reached for her coat and workbag. "In order to do that though, I have to go in today. You guys have fun and uh…hold down the fort, okay?"

"Okay." Both Izzie and George sat there on the couch and half watched the early morning news.

"So Georgey," Izzie began, "What are we gonna do today?"

"It's nice to see you on time for once Grey!" Bailey, looked over her chart and handed the one to Meredith. "You take this today, from the sounds of it, he'll have you busy for a while."

Meredith furrowed her brow as she took the chart and read over it, '_Ten year old male, complaining of extreme stomach pain_.' "What's so bad about this one?"

As the intern and her advisor walked up to the room, Meredith answered her own question. Before they even entered the room, the little boy's screaming was audible.

"What the hell is this, Mommy? I wanted vanilla pudding! God!" As they entered the room, the little freckle-faced, redheaded boy quieted temporarily.

"Hello…" Meredith checked the chart for the boy's name, "Richard, I'm Dr. Grey. Do you mind if I give you a quick look over?" Like always, Meredith smiled sweetly as the little kid prepared for the mini-check-up.

Dr. Grey handled her business and after a couple quick tests, she gave her results to Dr. Bailey, "I think Richard here has to have his appendix removed."

Bailey nodded her head, "And you will be by his side until all of this is over with; he is your focus today. Come on, Mrs. Pugliano, you need a break." With that, Dr. Bailey and Richard's mother left the room, essentially leaving Meredith to baby-sit.

**From the Author:**

I promise we'll get to the wrestling part next chapter. Please review so I know you're there, even if you hate my work, let me know! Thanks!


End file.
